Better Ways
by MsMrNoGood
Summary: Eddie wants to have some personal time, but Venom has other plans. ( ʖ )


As you can imagine, we just watched the movie and we're super hyped from it! -excite-  
Figured we'd add to the pile lmao! Hope you all will enjoy! :)

[We're trying to avoid reading other fics in the fandom so we're not impacted by fanon stuff -

though I'm sorry if this fic ends up being similar to something else that's already around!]

* * *

The sound of heavy steps echoed through the empty apartment and the sound of metal teeth dragging against another metal surface broke the wooden sounds, Eddie Brock bursting through the door and groaning with a pair of half-empty bottles of gin and rum in either hand. Stepping past the doorway and into his apartment, the man slammed the door behind him and groaned. His eyes thinned as they observed the bottles in his hand, checking for the alcohol content on each of them. Yep. They both said forty percent. Yep. They were both half empty. All at the same time, Eddie's head was clear as the full moon on a clear night when he wanted to be blackout drunk. Wandering into the kitchen, his words came out on their own.

"What the hell…!?"

 **That stuff kills you, y'know.**

"I'm aware of that. What I want to know is why the fuck I'm not drunk , Venom."

 **There are better ways of blowing off steam than putting poison into your body, Eddie. I'm clearing this shit out before it does any damage to you, obviously.**

"I… God fucking damn it."

In his rage, the man had slammed the bottles down onto the counter, causing a crack in the bottle of gin and completely decimating the rum. It seemed he was making a mess. Putting the glass down and wiping the mess into a trash can, Eddie held his hands up to his head and rubbed his temples lightly, trying to massage away the pressure in his head.

"Are you telling me that you won't FUCKING let me get drunk?"

The symbiote was silent - probably for the first time in a long while. It could tell that its host was quite displeased, but honestly hadn't a single fuck to give. Eddie knew this, too. His body had miraculous healing ability now and that applied even to his vices. A goddamn shame. He had to admit, however, that Venom had a point. There were certainly better ways of blowing off steam, and most others required participation from a second party - though perhaps in this case "third party" would be accurate to say.

After washing his hands of the alcohol, Eddie moved over to his bedroom and tossed his clothes off to the side. In seconds, he was left in just his boxers and his phone in his hand, lifting the screen to his face and opening the browser up. Ah, smartphone technology. Allowing man a portable computer to watch porn in bed without any problems. Going to his favorite site and looking up his favorite stars, the man hopped onto his bed with a bit of a bounce and he'd let off a sigh of relief. He could finally enjoy himself…

Once he was settled in and he'd found a decent video to watch, the man whipped his dick out and reached down to stroke it with his free hand. His thumb brushed over the play button and the scene began to play out. After about a minute of bullshit porn exposition, the steamy parts were just about to begin. Black tendrils began to creep around the screen. In the next moment, the phone had disappeared from Eddie's line of vision and had been flung into the wall to his right. From the pieces that Eddie could see on the floor, the phone was thoroughly destroyed. An anger welled in his stomach as the familiar figure of Venom's face floated over him and he'd whipped his arm out to smack into the slime. Of course, the strike was ineffectual.

"What the fuck , Venom?! That was my fucking phone! You won't let me drink, you won't let me enjoy myself! What the hell do you expect me to do?!"

 **I didn't say you couldn't do these things, Eddie. Just that there are better ways to do it. Remember.** **We are Venom** **.**

Eddie didn't get it at first, but things became clearer as a black tentacle began to wrap around the base of his shaft, working it up and down. The sensation of it was strange, kind of like a blowjob without a mouth. The man groaned as the symbiote worked his cock, his muscles tightened due to his unfamiliarity with this feeling. Every note of anger that he held onto was still there, but it was being muddled with confusion and arousal. Eddie began to mutter to himself.

"D - Dammit, Venom… I've been doing this for years, I don't need your help with it. "

 **You're missing the point. I can make this stupid human body feel better than you ever could on your own. Just enjoy the ride.**

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

 **It all starts with an open mind. I know things about your body that you have yet to discover. I'll only repeat this one last time:** _ **Just enjoy the ride.**_

Eddie Brock could have never imagined that anything like this would happen to him in his lifetime, though coming into contact with an alien symbiote and living in tandem with it wasn't exactly something he imagined happening either. It didn't often turn out the best when he resisted Venom, either. So, begrudgingly, he followed the symbiote's recommendation to "enjoy the ride" and laid back against the bed while the living liquid worked his cock. His muscles began to relax again and Eddie allowed the sensations to work over his body, settling into the bed and more comfortable than earlier. At his point, the human had closed his eyes and let Venom start doing the work. This prevented him from noticing the black tendrils work their way up to his nipples and twist around them, giving each of the nubs a light squeeze.

The foreign feeling on his chest pulled a sensual moan from his throat, Eddie not quite sure if he was enjoying it or if the strange feeling he was registering was actually discomfort. Venom confidently stated that it knew his body more than he did - and there was no reason for him not to believe that - so the nipple play was a new, interesting thing. There was a pulsing sensation over his dick now as the liquid had since engulfed the entirety of his cock and was working it in a much more concentrated manner. The way that every little movement of the symbiote stimulated the nerves in his rod was maddening - soft strokes from a hole that wasn't a mouth or a vagina but was perhaps even better. It was definitely something that Eddie would have to come to terms with later down the line.

A bit of a shock ran through his system in the next moment, however. His eyes opened wide very quickly and the man looked down to see that black tentacles were now pulling away his underpants, tossing them into a pile with the rest of his clothes before returning to his pelvis area and wrapping around his body, working around his balls and squeezing the pair curiously before passing through to the back and sensually caressing his ass. Panic began to fill his mind as he was about to sit up to stop Venom but was stopped by the very same black appendages that were holding him down.

"Venom, what the -?! Do NOT do this!"

 **Eddie, don't fight it. Just enjoy.**

"VENOM!"

Before Eddie could say any more, he could feel the barrier of his clenched anus being penetrated by the viscous liquid that was Venom and the strange sensation of the symbiote having the movement of a liquid but the density of a solid. It didn't hurt when Venom forced his way into the tightened hole, though. Rather, it was warm and… somewhat relaxing? After all his years of experimenting with masturbating in just the right way - the right movement, rhythm, pressure, just everything - he'd never thought to experiment with his ass. It seemed that Venom was showing him something new everyday… Both good and bad...

The tip of it began to stroke along his inner walls along nerves that he had no idea even existed. The tightness in his body that had been the result of Eddie's panic dissipated to relaxation again as Venom continued to work his insides in a way that the man had never known in all of his years. It was unsettling, but… surprisingly pleasurable. Every squirming movement they made along his sensitive bits was almost a sensation overload. With the way his dick was getting massaged from base to tip with a hole greater than any he'd had before, the light squeezing of the tendrils on his nipples, and the sensual, firm touch of the symbiote on his prostate, it was amazing that he hadn't passed out from the pleasure.

Venom was already very well aware with what it was doing with its host and the mental grin on its face was a smug feeling that settled at the back of Eddie's mind. Both surprisingly and not surprisingly, the alien had not been bluffing about knowing about all of the man's sweet spots. Eddie hadn't even known how much time had passed, just that every moment without orgasm was agonizingly long. His balls tightened with the urge to release and he began to thrust upwards into the faux-pussy to stimulate himself to his limits. Venom could feel Eddie's desperation and that only added to its smugness. Not wanting to drag this on for the sake of Eddie's sanity, Venom's tentacles worked at full force and worked all of Eddie's sweet spots at the same time - pinching and tugging on his nipples, stimulating the tip of his dick with a sensuous squeeze, and pressing firmly onto his prostate - working Eddie into a roar of pleasure and pushing the human over the edge, causing him to shoot several jets of cum into the dark liquid.

Not being the type of being to waste anything, Venom reabsorbed the sperm into their system, turning the jism into nutrients for the both of them. Eddie was breathing heavily as he collapsed against the bed. Venom retreated back into its host and the man couldn't help but put on a bit of a show in Eddie's head.

"God, you're so fucking cocky…"

 **Fun, right?**

"Hah… yeah… We'll have to do that again…"


End file.
